


A Shock of Soundless Thunder （无声惊雷）

by ElisaDay



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: 译注：※1：北欧神话中从太古空隙金伦加鸿沟生出了泉水赫尔格密尔，又延伸出十一条河流，合称伊利瓦加。伊利瓦加孕育出了最初的神。





	A Shock of Soundless Thunder （无声惊雷）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shock of Soundless Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899291) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



索尔陨落时，时间仿佛凝滞起来，于是出现那么一小段恍若永恒的瞬间，让洛基将每一个细节尽收眼底。他看到索尔的披风在他垂直坠落的身影上方画出一道优雅的弧线。他看到罗杰斯的盾牌划破他们在城中巷战搅起的尘埃气云，反射出耀眼的阳光。他看到阿莫拉的走狗志得意满的狞笑，他垂下刚刚开火射中索尔的武器，顶端还隐隐闪烁着黄绿色的光迹。他还看到索尔的复仇者朋友们开始手忙脚乱起来——然而太迟了，太迟了。

洛基怒火中烧。阿莫拉*答应过他*的。

他径直向前，似乎在梦里，他轻弹手腕，路上的障碍四下飞散。

史塔克和罗杰斯赶到索尔一动不动的身形旁边。

阿莫拉的帮凶张口欲言，也许是想得到祝贺。洛基甚至没有瞥他一眼；直接就将他给蒸发了。

“我勒个去，”史塔克说，“他能做到这种事？他为什么能做到这种事？他为什么从头到尾没有把*我们*给蒸发掉？”

洛基恶狠狠剜他一眼。

“我还以为你是个聪明人，”洛基冷笑道，“我从没想要*杀死*你们。你真以为你们这些可悲的凡人能与神明旗鼓相当乃至获得胜利？”

他没有等待史塔克回答，只是懒懒挥一挥手，将史塔克和罗杰斯双双定在原地。

“我要带走我哥哥。不要试图跟踪我们，你们只会是白费心机。”

索尔脸色苍白，呼吸清浅。洛基费了好大工夫才将他扛上肩头。他眯眼瞟了瞟躺在地上的妙尔尼尔，烦恼地啧了一声。她只能留在这里了。

洛基闭上眼睛，两人消失了。

***

索尔身侧的伤口慢吞吞脉动着，渗出粘稠的黑血，让小木屋的空气中充满了金属气味。但这不是洛基吓得有点懵的原因。

造成伤口的武器洛基从前是见过的。最近一次合谋不轨的时候，它就悬在阿莫拉的书房墙上。洛基认出它是一件古老的遗物，非常危险。从它尖端释放出的爆炸光球能够造成物理伤害，确实，但它的名字解释了它真正的险恶之处。

碎魂者。

索尔不光是在失血，他的生命精华也在一同流逝。

洛基将一块湿布轻轻敷在索尔额头，他猛地一个抽搐。他要杀了阿莫拉。索尔不是*她的*。他是*洛基的*。

用不了太久，索尔就会完全消逝。洛基搜肠刮肚，回忆自己学过的所有治愈魔法，每一条自己可以施放的咒语，他逐一试过，直到汗水淋漓、双臂颤抖。但是无济于事。

只剩最后一个咒语没有尝试过。

洛基疲倦地将索尔绑在床上，只给他留下能够伸手够到床边小桌的松缓余地，他在那儿留了一杯水，以防万一索尔醒过来。他蓄好了火，将木屋里所有匕首都藏到自己身上。

他将索尔濡湿的头发拨开，在他前额印下一个吻。

他离开了。

***

洛基自省道，如果自己是一名凡人，人们会世代传唱自己的丰功伟绩，只为任何一项横亘在自己面前的任务得到完成。然而他的目标是在一个晚上全部搞定。而且没有人会知道，因为与其让他向任何人承认他是怎样不遗余力拯救自己那可怜的兄弟，他宁愿先去死一死。

他的笑声中听不到一丝诙谐。

***

黎明的曙光从木屋的窗户穿透进来，同来的还有晨间的雾气、啁啾的鸟鸣、以及一位筋疲力竭的法师。

他紧紧扣住自己的战利品，唯恐自己没有抓紧的话，它们就会像虚无缥缈的记忆一样从指尖溜走。

他双手颤抖着将它们摆放在桌面上。一只水晶瓶，盛装了从伊利瓦加※1十一条冰河每一条中取来的水。还有从一座山顶洞窟中采摘来的花朵，只有同守卫洞窟的巫师成功交涉才能取到、并且只有在月光以某个精确的角度投射入山洞时采摘才拥有效力。一片曾经身为地下巨魔的石头，这可怜的家伙在阳光下永恒化为了岩石。最后，也是最凶猛的，是一条细小的、活生生的远古毒蛇，它们这一族群的末裔之一，几乎不可能找到，它仍然跳动的心脏是仪式得以完成的必备材料；洛基对它施了一个睡眠咒。

令洛基大为宽慰的是，索尔仍在呼吸，但他看上去如蜡像般苍白脆弱。他皮肤松垂，包覆在骨骼上。

洛基敏捷地将除心脏外每样原料扔进一只研钵，将其捣成膏状，每捣杵一记就默念一句咒语。它渐渐闪烁起来，脉动的紫色与绿色丝线之间迸发出银色和金色的光芒。索尔呻吟出声，仿佛在昏迷中也能感觉到凝聚在空气中的力量。

洛基几乎已经耗尽了精力。他连骨头都因疲倦而疼痛。

他从自己头上拔起一簇头发，然后在索尔头上也同样揪了一撮，再将发丝分成三股——一股黑色，一股金色，一股黑金夹杂——将其编织成发辫。

他喉咙发紧。有可能这样也不管用。也有可能*会*奏效。两种展望都叫他心惊胆战。

索尔越来越衰弱。洛基拨开他一边眼皮，虹膜已经近乎灰色。如果他以这种方式死亡，能够到达瓦尔哈拉（英灵殿）吗？他的灵魂在流逝，在消融。洛基阖上眼帘，深深吸气。

是时候了。

他取出一把匕首，在拇指上轻轻一划，然后将自己的血迹在索尔额间抹开，就在额心之处。他割开索尔的手指，在自己额头上抹出类似的印迹，互相被对方铭刻。

然后，他笨手笨脚地，用一只手将两人的手腕用他们共同的头发一起编织成的发辫给绑住。索尔身体冰凉，怪异的是，这一点比迄今为止任何事情都让洛基更感焦虑。索尔不应该是“冰凉”的。索尔是温暖的，是*炽热*的，是燃烧的太阳，是爆裂的闪电。

半完成的药剂触手可及。他用两根手指捏住毒蛇尾巴，默念一句抱歉，将它扔进混合物中。随着一声内爆，似无声惊雷，它消失得无影无踪。

没时间犹豫了。洛基饮掉了半杯，将剩下的全倒进索尔松弛的嘴巴里。

他感觉它往他体内蔓延，爬下喉咙，钻进胃里，向更深处侵袭。视线渐渐昏暗，他最后一个模糊的念头是，即便一切无可挽回，他总算有机会可以*睡一觉*了。

***

当洛基终于从昏迷中苏醒过来，他意识到的第一件事是自己正与索尔手指交握，而它们是*温暖*的。他几乎喜极而泣。

他轻轻拨开自己的指头，双手抚过索尔全身。伤口消失了。他的肤色很完美，呼吸深长而均匀，皮肤充盈而紧绷。惴惴不安地，洛基以魔法视界观察索尔的气场，发现它完美无缺，一如往昔。

它奏效了。洛基感觉自己可能要再度晕过去。

索尔开始动起来，他抬起一只手抹了抹脸，洛基注意到发辫绑缚之处在皮肤上留下一道刺青般的印迹。他低头看自己的手腕，发现也是一样。轻轻地，他用一只手指循着这道印记描摹，感觉一阵细微的战栗滚过脊椎。

“弟弟，”索尔出声，却咳嗽起来。

“嘘，”洛基伸手捧住索尔的脸。

“发生什么事了？”

“你受了很重的伤。”

“我——我不记得——阿莫拉？”

“是的。”

“然而你——你救了我？”

“是的。”

索尔阖上眼睛，转头亲吻洛基的掌心。

“谢谢，”他用气声说道。

“暂时先别谢我，”洛基回答，嗓音中融入一丝苦涩。“你还没有问过我花费了什么代价。”

索尔的双眼骤然睁开，迸发出的湛蓝电光仿佛直射入洛基灵魂深处。

“你做了什么，弟弟？”他问道。

“我们被束缚在一起了。永远。”

索尔忍俊不禁，轻笑出声。

“我得告诉你，我们早就束缚在一起了，洛基我的小傻瓜。”

“不是这样的，”洛基说道。该死，他感觉自己的双眼几乎要潮湿起来。“你的灵魂——你的灵魂在流失。阿莫拉的武器——我想尽一切办法，可我治不好——所以我只好采取了能想到的唯一办法——”

“一个契约，”索尔轻声道。

“没错，”洛基自暴自弃地说。“我将我们俩的灵魂捆绑在了一起，这样我就能成为你的锚。它奏效了，可是——它无法被逆转。索尔。”

忽然泪水决堤，他觉得索尔说不定会将他推开，可他却将他拥到怀中，于是洛基在他怀抱里无声落泪。

也许只过了几分钟，也许过了几个小时，洛基终于起身照看火堆，并给两人拿些水。他返来时立在床畔，居高临下俯视他的兄长。

“我可以感觉到你，”索尔说。

“是啊。”

“你能感觉到我吗？”

“可以。”

“你能感觉到这个吗？”

洛基感觉两人之间的纽带汹涌着温暖以及别的什么东西——铺天盖地将他淹没，将他涤荡，深入肺腑，深入骨髓，深入他心灵每一片破裂的碎片，他尖叫一声、双膝跪地，紧紧抓住胸口。

“我从来不知道，”他几乎喘不过气来。

“我已经告诉过你一千次了。”

“没错，但是，我从不*知道*。”洛基在惊奇中抬头望他。

“我爱你，”索尔简简单单道。

***

当一周以后，他们一道离开这座小木屋，洛基心里觉得索尔治愈他的，也许比他治愈索尔的还要多。

=完=

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：北欧神话中从太古空隙金伦加鸿沟生出了泉水赫尔格密尔，又延伸出十一条河流，合称伊利瓦加。伊利瓦加孕育出了最初的神。


End file.
